


safe with you.

by biksi



Series: haikyuu ship fics/oneshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay ASF, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Miya Osamu, basically a taxi driver being creepy, i guess, osasuna is underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biksi/pseuds/biksi
Summary: "Sit in the front seat, kiddo. I have some stuff back there so you won't have space".Rintarou doubted the middle aged man for a second but eventually sat in the passanger's seat. It was only too late when he realised that there was nothing in the backseat.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: haikyuu ship fics/oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208657
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	safe with you.

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo!  
> sorry for not posting, but i've been really busy with school lately. anyways, here's this bc i'm a sucker for osasuna. it has some non-con touching but not anything too graphic, just some leg touching. so if u think it will make you uncomfortable just click off rn:)  
> also uh i still am a bit confused on should i use past or present tenses while writing?? so uh sorry but i hope you can understand what i mean.

Rintarou groaned when he realised that his phone was at 15% and he had a date with Osamu in 20 minutes. He could put it to charge but then he would miss the taxi Osamu already called for him. He decided to just ignore it and hope it won't die before he meets his boyfriend. He looked at his homescreen, a smiling Osamu staring right back at him. It was just a picture Rintarou took on their first date, but he loved it so much so he decided to keep it as his wallpaper. When he noticed that the time was exactly 7:08pm he left his house and went to the place the taxi was supposed to pick him up.

He didn't have to wait as the yellow car was already waiting for him. He quickily opended the back door and muttered a quiet apology for being late but the driver cut him off:

"Sit in the front seat, kiddo. I have some stuff back there so you won't have space".

Rintarou doubted the middle aged man for a second but eventually sat in the passanger's seat. It was only too late when he realised that there was nothing in the backseat.

He was suspicious but ignored it, it was probably nothing and he was being paranoid. He pulled out his phone and wrote a quick text:

 **[sunarin]:** just got in the taxi, be there in 15

 **[samu]:** alright baby see ya

He put his phone away to save battery life and looked in out of the window. He watched the buildings, trees, people pass. Usually, times like these would be very comfortable for him. He loved silence. He loved being left alone (most of the time).

Now was not one of those times. The silence was uncomfortable, awkward and tense. He looked at his phone and realised the drive was still had around 10 minutes. _Fuck._

_Okay Rintarou stop. It's nothing, you're just overreacting. He probably didn't mean anything bad, there was probably stuff in there that you didn't see because it was too dark. Calm yourself down, you're safe and you will see 'Samu soon. Just breathe. It will be even worse if you show that you're scared._

"So you're just going to play the quiet game huh?" the middle aged man caught Rintarou off guard with that question.

"Oh.. Uhm I..".

"How old are you?".

"16, turning 17 soon".

"Underage, dammit" the creepy man mumbled, probably not wanting Rintarou to hear.

At those words, Rintarou felt even more uncomfortable. He just wanted to see his boyfriend and go to sleep. These past minutes have been way too mentally exhausting for him and he only thing he wanted to do was sleep and never wake up.

He froze when he felt a hand on his knee. He tried moving away but the grip only tightened. He bit his lip and spoke up:

"Um sir can you please move your hand away? I don't want you touching me and you're making me uncomfortable".

The driver didn't respond. He only moved his hand upwards, closer to Rintarou's private parts, while slowly brushing his finger against his inner thigh. Rintarou tried pushing his hand away again, but he kept putting it back. He pulled out his phone and cursed at himself for not putting it to charge, as it only had 3%. He ignored the hand on his thigh and quickily texted his boyfriend:

 **[sunarin]:** samu  
**[sunarin]:** samu he's touching me  
_read 7:27pm_

And before he could even see the reply his phone shut off. _Great. Now of all times._ At least he could recongize the part of the town, meaning they would arrive soon.

"Sir please take your hand off me and I won't tell anyone about this".

"You are just so beautiful I couldn't resist. Your legs are very sexy, you know. And your face is very pretty as well".

And he thought this couldn't get any weirder. He cringed when he thought about these words. They were ringing in his ears and made his body shiver. Relief took over his body as the car finally reached his stop and the man took his hand off. Rintarou quickily gave him money, not even caring that it was too much and basically ran out. The fresh air that entered his lungs as soon as the yellow car drove away made him realise that he was holding his breath this whole time. He was just wandering around, panicking inside even tho everything ended, when he finally saw Osamu.

He looked like... _he was going insane._ And who wouldn't, to be honest. His boyfriend texted him that some random dude was touching him and disappeared. As soon as he saw him, he opened his arms ready to take the younger one in a hug, but Rintarou backed away. _He did not want to be touched right now. Not by anyone._

"Sorry Rin, but are you okay? What did that bastard do to you? I swear to god I'll fucking murder him. I'll get 'Tsumu, Aran, Kita and our whole team. I'll make 'Tsumu get all his friends and we will beat him up okay? You don't have to worry about anything. Ugh I knew I should've just picked you up myself. I'm so sorry-"

"Osamu, hey, take a breath. It's not your fault. Look, I'm okay.. kinda. He touched my thigh, nothing else. I said no, I tried pushing him away but he kept putting his hand back. I panicked and texted you but my phone died before I could see your reply. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you but I was so scared I... please don't just touch me now".

"Of course I won't Rin. But don't expect me not to murder him. Or I'll get 'Tsumu to do it so he goes to prison if they catch him. He's annoying anyways".

"You really think the people who work at prisons would be able to tolerate him for more than an hour? You know he's a real pain in the ass":

"You're right. Let's go to my house okay? You can take a nap or we can talk about it if you want to".

* * *

"Ooh. Is that Osamu and Sunarin I see. Did ya have fun? You're back early. Did ya give up on your date to come here and have sex? Ooh, should I leave?" Atsumu spoke with his usual voice, but the thing he didn't notice was the empty look in Rintarou's eyes and the pure rage in his brother's.

"Woah what happened to you two?".

"'Tsumu shut up for a moment. Rin take a seat and make yourself comfortable. I'll cook something okay? And you, give him space. We'll talk about it soon." the younger twin stated and made his way to the kitchen.

"Can I take a shower first?".

"Of course, Rin. You know the way so just take some clothes from our room."

The youngest nodded and made his way out of the room.

"Okay what the fuck happened, you're making me worried."

"The taxi driver touched him. I don't know anything else but he said he'll talk about it, so please don't touch him and give him space now".

"I currently got murder on my mind".

Osamu nodded in agreement and started cooking something. 

After 15-ish minutes, Rintarou came back. Even if he didn't know what happened, Atsumu would've been able to tell that something is wrong. Sunarin was usually quiet and reserved, but now things seemed different. His movements were more careful, his eyes had that empty look and he seemed uncomfortable in his own body.

It hurt Atsumu to see his best friend sit with his legs to his chest and hugging a pillow. He looked vulnerable, and like he wanted to disappear. And he probably did. As Osamu brought the tea and food to the table, he asked:

"Rin? Do you want to talk about it? Or is there something we can do to comfort you? I can ask 'Tsumu to leave if you don't feel comfortable with him listening".

Atsumu was about to protest but Rintarou was faster: "No, I trust him enough. Plus it's nothing that bad. It's just... Okay I'll start from the start. I was about to get in the back seat when he asked me to sit in the front because he apparently had stuff in the back. When I sat next to him, things felt weird. I thought I was being paranoid so I ignored it. Then he asked me how old I am. I answered the question, because I thought it wasn't anything harmful. But then he put his hand on my knee, and I told him to move it away and pushed him away but he kept bringing it back there. At first it was only on my knee but a bit later he started touching my inner thigh and stroking it with my leg. That's when I texted you and my phone died. Luckily we were close to my stop but he still managed to make me even more uncomfortable by calling me pretty, beautiful and sexy. When we arrived I just gave him money, which probably wasn't even the right amount. It was only when I got out that I realised that I was holding my breath the whole ride. Then I saw you, 'Samu. I'm sorry for pushing you that way but I felt dirty and didn't want you to touch me. I'm sorry.".

"Woah woah woah. Okay Sunarin don't worry I know what to do. I'll text Aran and tell him to call our team. I'll get Shouyou-kun and Tobio-kun to get their team and friends too, so we'll find that guy and beat him up. You can trust me with this.".

"Woah, you two really have twin telepathy sometimes. 'Samu said the same thing. But there's no need to. I'll be fine".

"Rin, I know you don't like when people worry about you or get all soft, but you need to get that it was not your fault in your head. He was just an old creep. You are not and will never be dirty. You have so many people supporting you and loving you, you don't need to do this alone. Just know that however or how bad you react, you're valid. We love you so much".

"Thank you, for everything. If I didn't see you I would've had a whole ass panic attack there and then. I love you, both of you. Even tho 'Tsumu is a pain in the ass".

"Hey!".

"You know he's right".

"You two little shits".

And just like that, the 3 teens talked normally, like nothing happened. After a while, Rintarou was asleep over Osamu's lap. After moments of silence, Atsumu spoke up:

"Hey, 'Samu".

"Yeah, 'Tsumu?".

"Our plan is still valid?".

"Yep".

**Author's Note:**

> lets not act like i wrote this during my classes  
> also, sorry if there are any grammar mistakes i didnt feel like correcting them (again) lol  
> \+ i figured out it would be easier to write like they don't have an accent because i'm sure i would've missed writing it somewhere, so yeah there's that


End file.
